Aten Kassis
Aten Kassis 'is an aasimar druid of the ''EclipseSeekers. '''Description Appearance Aten Kissan is a tanned aasimar with medium brown hair and amber eyes. He wears sandy coloured tattered silks and scraps of lizard hide armor. A dusted cloak covers a cracked simple resin mask used to control his scorching anger. On his back is a large pack filled with equipment. The mask has an engraving of a solar eclipse on the front. He is quite short (5'5) but insists he is going to grow soon. Personality Not the nicest guy at first but will do anything for a long time friend. Despises people who don't try to get better. Has a bit of an ego and some pride issues. Has a bit of an anger issue when it comes to insults directed towards him. His mother taught him how to cook at a young age and he found a great fondness to it. Biography Background Aten Kassis was born under a solar eclipse and into the druidic royal family in the Sand Shard Oasis. Since birth, he was noted to be slightly different from the rest. Solid amber eyes like gems, slightly pointed ears, and flawless tanned skin. He was trained under the ShardGuardians; a druidic order protecting the oasis and nature around it. An adequate druid, but far outclassed by his sister Safira Kassis. The druids who once thought of him to be the next chief of the ShardGuardians looked to his sister instead. She had a knack for air and sand manipulation, easily outclassing Aten's own. At age 15 his father passed away. During the ceremony that chooses the next chief, he and his sister were put to the test. Each was to leave the village in search of an evil to slay. His sister managed to slay a lesser demon that was plaguing the neighboring village, while Aten was only able to barely slay a boggle who was traumatizing a child in the oasis. The druids chose Safira to be the next chief, and Aten was not happy. His emotions overtook him and his violent aasimar heritage was first displayed. The bright searing light of the desert erupted from his eyes and mouth. Hours later he found himself alone in the desert night with cuts and burns upon his body. He could not remember how he got out here, but he did know what had loosely happened. His hands were bloody and his body was sore and cut. He looked to the moon and cried. He eventually started to slowly move through the desert. He stumbled upon an ancient ruin of an old druid sect, the ''EclipseSeekers. ''There he stayed alone and made his home, studying the ancient tomes of the old druids. He learned of a ritual that would increase the power of a beast-shaper. After weeks of preparation, the ceremony was complete. His home never to be returned to, he set out in search of something new. Leaving the desert behind him, he looked to the horizon. At aged 19 he finally made it out of the desert. Poor, starving, and desperate he found a new friend whom he did unknown things together (Dultharm Silverstone) Notable People Additional bootleg images to get a rougher concept of clothing As in uses a hybrid of all examples.